Christmas Party
by dark-night-sky
Summary: Christmas times are always chaotic, what with decorating and parties and presents to buy. Having Parvati's whims and a strange friends-with-benefits relationship on top of all that isn't ideal as far as Ginny's concerned. Doesn't stop either of them though. Zanny Oneshot.


**A/N: **So I started this like, late November, and then I saw Rise of the Guardians, and now I've done nothing but obsess over it. And everything to do with it. And Hugh Jackman. Which leads to then obsessing about Les Miserable and X-Men and Spiderman and it's just a very vicious cycle of obsession. BUT I FINISHED IT! Just in time. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

xXx

**Christmas Party**

She couldn't place her finger exactly on how it happened, only that no one could find out. It was embarrassing, really, the way that her willpower that was so strong after the war had been shattered so easily. Maybe she was just seriously sexually frustrated. That was the only explanation. Or the Holiday spirit got to her. She tried not to think about it too hard, she really didn't want to find anything she couldn't handle taking.

Glancing down at the body next to her, Ginny ran a hand through her hair, shoving him with her foot. They didn't usually end up in her house, she lived with people, but she had been closer, living practically next to the bar, and they were too drunk to figure out how to get to his place safely. He just had to leave before anyone else woke up. Easy. The earliest riser was Luna, and she would probably be in her room doing yoga or something along those lines. Maybe carving beetroots.

"Get up," she hissed, elbowing him. "You have to leave."

"You leave."

She rolled her eyes, accepting this as a sign he was awake, and getting out of bed, going to find her dressing gown. "This is my house."

There was a stirring and movement from her bed. And there was her dressing gown, brilliant.

Turning to face him, she watched him rub his brown eyes, blond hair in a serious need of a brush, though tiredness was kind of a look he could pull off. What with being a grumpy bastard for the rest of the time.

"What time is it?" he asked, pushing the covers down and standing to search for his clothes.

Ginny figured she was already doomed enough that admiring his physique was acceptable. "About seven?"

"For fuck's sake woman, did you have to wake me this early?"

"Yes, I did. Luna gets up in about half an hour, and then Parvati gets up at eight to go to work."

He gave her a sceptical look over his shoulder. She gestured her hands open as if to ask him to question her, but he didn't. He just continued to dress. She could swear he was doing it slowly.

He hadn't finished putting his shirt on when he turned and began walking to her, the usual, arrogant, smug smirk on his face that he gave her after they'd had sex. Though usually she also left before he woke up to avoid it.

"You see something you like, Weasley?"

She sneered. "Not now I can see your face."

"Didn't you say that there was half an hour before Luna woke up?"

"Half an hour is plenty of time for you to get home," she stated, trying to stay strong. Because she knew exactly what that tone meant, and she was not having any of it. "Like, right now?"

"It takes me five minutes to get home," he argued, voice lowering, his hands running up and down her arms. "You haven't woken me up so early just so I can go home to my empty flat, have you?"

"That's exactly what I've done."

"That seems a bit harsh."

"You're getting nothing out of me, Smith."

He chuckled, trapping her eyes with his own, his breath mingling with hers. "Oh, I beg to differ."

Half an hour later found her rushing him down the stairs, face flushed and very angry with him and herself. And that smirk.

"Go!"

"I just want to revel in my achievements for a moment."

"Do you want Luna to find out? Or Parvati?"

The smirk faded into a grimace. "No."

"Then _go_!"

"Alright, alright," he rolled his eyes, stepping into the fireplace and holding his hand out. She offered the floopowder to him. "Later, Weasley."

"Good riddance, Smith."

As the flames flared and the man disappeared, Ginny heard the creaking of the stairs. She put the floopowder back, swearing and trying to think of somewhere to hide.

"Luna? Is that you?"

She stood, frozen in place as a dark skinned girl appeared on the stairs, peering down at her.

"Ginny?"

Forcing a grin on her face, Ginny turned her body to face Parvati. "Hey, Pav! What you doing up so early?"

"I thought I heard someone sneaking around. What are _you_ doing up so early?"

"Just, you know, tidying."

She wasn't convinced. "Did I hear someone floo?"

"Yeah, it was, er, it was my brother," Ginny swallowed a lump in her throat. That was about as believable as her waking up early. "He just left."

"Then why do you look so…flushed," a glint came into her eye.

"No reason."

A grin stretched across Parvati's face. "Are you sure it was your brother? Not a different…man?"

"My dad's in hospital."

The grin dropped, replaced with stunned silence.

"Yeah, it's all a bit, sudden, you know," Ginny gave an awkward laugh. "Problem at work, that kind of thing, I best be back off to bed," she rushed up the stairs, passed Parvati, who was beginning to look concerned and sympathetic. "Really could do with the sleep."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Nope, just dandy thanks, later!"

Getting back to her room and breathing a sigh of relief, Ginny buried her face in her hands. Merlin, she was such a prat. Couldn't she have come up with a better excuse?

Flopping back into the bed, trying to ignore the smell of the man she'd been with, focusing on just getting back to sleep. She could deal with Parvati when the woman got home from work and Ginny was at her full mental potential. And work out how she was going to handle the whole 'my dad's in hospital' thing. You would've thought she'd come up with something better.

xXx

Zach took a sip of his drink, leaning back against the bar where she stood, watching the people on the dance floor. They were both aware of the fact they had to be as normal as possible, especially while their friends were around, which wasn't too hard seeing as she never really wasn't pissed off at him, but there had to be less sexual tension about while they spoke.

"So I heard your dad's in hospital," there was a tone to his voice that meant he knew it wasn't true. "Such a shame, is that."

"You're never staying an extra half hour again. In fact, you're just never coming round again."

"I'm fine with that; I can't stand your room. Do you really need so many pictures of your family around?"

"Just because I don't have daddy issues."

"I don't have daddy issues. You're the one sleeping with an asshole."

"Glad you know what you are."

"I was never going to deny it."

"You totally do though. You have some serious daddy issues," she sipped on the straw, never looking at him. "You have no pictures of family. And how often do you write to them?"

"Whatever."

"Thought so," Ginny straightened when she saw Hannah coming over, dragging someone with her. A dark haired male. "Oh dear Godric, what is she planning?"

"Ginny!" Hannah called with a large smile on her face as she finally reached them. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"Right, hi," Ginny stretched her hand out, surprised by the strong grip the man had when he shook it. "I'm Ginny."

"Steven," he smiled, nodding. "Nice to meet you. Hannah's not stopped talking about you all night."

She thought her laugh might sound more like a sob.

"I just thought you two would get on," Hannah explained, words pathetically veiled in innocence. "Do you want to go dance, Zach?"

"No, not really," he stated, making no effort to move. And the way he looked at Steven had Ginny kind of pleased with herself.

Hannah rolled her eyes, grabbing his hand. "I wasn't really giving you an option."

Ginny and Steven watched the woman drag the former Hufflepuff away, Zach glancing over his shoulder with a scowl at the pair as he was led out to the dance floor. Ginny's triumphant smirk was enough to get him glaring at her.

"So, that your boyfriend?"

The smirk was gone in seconds. "Wh-what?!"

Steven smiled; the very essence of relaxed, shrugging his shoulders. "He didn't seem too happy to see me. And Hannah isn't exactly subtle with her intentions."

Ginny gave a nervous laugh, shaking her head and fighting back heat from her face. "No, no, he's not. Just a," what was he? "A friend. Yeah."

"You're single then."

"Absolutely," she used to be so good at handling social situations. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

When they sat down with their drinks at the bar and actually started talking, Ginny was amazed at how much fun she was having. From leaning against the bar having a passive aggressive argument with Zach, to chatting away with someone who she had things in common with, who Hannah had picked out for her. And while Hannah's matchmaking was incredibly annoying, she was pretty good at it.

Ginny put her drink down as she finished it, enjoying the way that Steven seemed to be leaning slightly towards her. Though she was doing the same to him. He was very nice, and attractive which always helped, and seemed to genuinely want her to be having a good time, which was something she kind of missed.

It was cut all too short when someone grabbed her arm, hauling her out of her chair. "We're leaving."

"What?" Ginny dug her heels in, scowling up at the blond. Zach. Of course. "I'm in the middle of a conversation."

"I don't like him," Zach stated, glaring at the man at the bar, before looking down at her, tapping his foot impatiently. "We're leaving."

"_We_ are not going anywhere. I am staying here with Steven."

Zach snorted. "Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'd certainly not end up back at your place tonight, let's just say that."

Ginny felt her blood boil, mouth pulling into a snarl. "Excuse me?! What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

She wasn't sure how she was managing to keep her voice low and her wand in her pocket. "I don't sleep with people I've just met."

"It's not you I don't trust."

"What even is this, a jealous boyfriend act? I can take care of myself."

"I'm not a jealous boyfriend."

"Damn right you're not, you have no right dictating what I do," she yanked her arm from his grip.

He opened his mouth to reply, but something behind her made him shut it, straightening and his anger subsiding to something a little more level headed. She turned to see Steven standing there, one brow raised and giving Zach a suspicious look.

"Is everything okay?" the question was aimed at her.

Brushing the hair from her face, Ginny painted on a smile, nodding her head. "It's fine, don't worry. I'm probably going to have to head off, it's getting kind of late and I have practice tomorrow."

Steven didn't look convinced, and Ginny had to do everything to stop herself hexing that smug look of Zach's face. "If you're sure," Steven turned his attention fully to her, friendly smile back on his face. "It was really nice meeting you, we should do it again."

"We should, that'd be nice."

"You live at Hannah's old place, right?" he checked. "I'll send you an owl?"

"I do, and I look forward to it."

Zach shuffled his feet impatiently.

Steven ignored him, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Ginny's cheek, grinning at her and returning to the bar where he'd left his drink. As soon as he turned round, Zach had hold of her arm again and was dragging her out the bar, though she couldn't stop her face from flushing slightly, or her heart fluttering, or a soft smile from creeping onto her face.

"We're going back to mine."

"I do have practice tomorrow," Ginny said, trying to calm her senses. Zach was clearly angry, and she wasn't entirely sure why.

"Don't care."

She scowled, pulling him to a halt as the escaped the crowd of people surrounding the door, pulling him into the street light. "Are you okay?"

He stared down at her, jaw clenched. "Fine."

She wasn't convinced. Men had flirted with her before while he'd been there, and the most she got out of him then was smug satisfaction at the fact that 'he would still be the one fucking her' at the end of the night. This was entirely new.

"Did Hannah say something to you?" she asked, searching his eyes for some kind of answer. He looked away. "What did she say?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Come on, you can't just make a scene like that and not tell me what it's about-how much have you had to drink?"

He turned, looking like he was about to head off.

"Not so fast, Mister. I want answers."

"You're _mine_," he hissed, grabbing hold of her arms, his face dangerously close to hers. "No one else's."

She would've argued if his lips hadn't come crashing down against hers. There was something about his kisses that had her forgetting everything else in the world. He took out his wand to apparate them, but she stopped him, not liking how alcoholic his breath smelt, and taking out her own. She was in a much fitter state to be apparating them anywhere.

Arriving in his bedroom, she wasn't surprised by how quickly he began working on her clothes, content to eat up his kisses and help him out of his own. By the time they were laid out on the bed and he passed out, she was really starting to get into it.

She sighed, looking at the clock on his wall, rubbing a hand over her face and accepting that she was probably going to be late for practice in the morning. At least he was warm, if not a bit heavy. She was probably strong enough to push him off her, but it was nice, in a really weird way.

She probably needed to apologise to Steven. She could only imagine what he thought now.

xXx

"So, Ginny, I didn't hear you come home last night."

The words were something she was kind of expecting. Coming to a halt, she turned to see Parvati lounging on their couch, a magazine in her hands, trying to look like she didn't care. She was failing.

"I met a friend, crashed at their place."

"You didn't go home with the man Hannah introduced you to then?"

"Nope," she dropped down onto one of the couches. "Said goodbye to him to hang out with my friend."

Parvati dropped the magazine, shooting into a sitting position, leaning towards Ginny. There was a fire in her dark eyes. "A female friend or a male friend?"

"A female friend, what is this, an interrogation?"

"We're starting a new initiative."

"We are?"

"Yes, we are," Parvati stood, heading to the window with a scowl on her face. "One where we don't need men."

"I wasn't aware we ever needed men."

"Men only want one thing from us: sex."

Ginny rubbed her temples, trying to see herself through another of Parvati's little…whatever the hell this was called. "Did you meet a guy?"

"He was a _dick_!" she flopped back on the sofa. "You wouldn't believe him! Buys me one drink and thinks that gives him the right to kiss me!"

Parvati really had terrible taste in men. "That isn't good."

"So we're taking a stand."

"I still don't understand where the 'we' in this comes."

"I need you to do it with me, obviously!" Parvati stated, rolling her eyes. "Together we can defeat those evil men."

"Sure thing, but what about Steven?"

"What about him?"

"I'd feel bad to just say no if he owls me because you had a bad encounter with someone."

"Were you planning on dating him?"

Was she?

"Then it shouldn't be too hard."

Ginny stayed where she was as Parvati stood and left the room, satisfied that she had a comrade in Ginny. Though Ginny was left feeling a little confused about exactly what it was she was planning on saying to Steven.

xXx

For the most part of the two weeks that passed, Ginny had been very successful in avoiding men. She felt obligated to, really, with the amount of trust Parvati was putting in her, and the fact that it was the reason she'd said no to Steven. She was actually surprised at how easy it had been. Though avoiding thinking about men hadn't been as easy as actually avoiding them. One man specifically had been very hard to avoid thinking about.

Which was why she was shopping, figuring that it was better to put her time to do something productive, and she hadn't finished buying Christmas presents yet. What better reason to go than when she received her invitation to Neville and Hannah's Christmas Party, which may have been the reminder that she hadn't bought all the Christmas presents yet. She was confident in the fact that she was probably doing better than her younger older brothers.

"What a surprise to see you here, Weasley."

She jumped as she heard the voice, spinning round from looking through the winter robes. "Smith!"

"Here I was thinking you were dead."

"You wish."

He shrugged. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm shopping for my brother's Christmas presents."

"Isn't it a bit late to be doing Christmas shopping?"

"It's never too late to do Christmas shopping, Smith," she scowled at the size tag. "How the hell am I supposed to know what size he is?"

"Generally that's a piece of information that you find out before you shop?"

"He likes surprises."

"You're looking for the middle one then?"

"George, yeah," she frowned, giving him a questioning look. "How'd you guess that?"

"I think everyone who went to Hogwarts while he was there knew Fred and George liked surprises."

A smirk adorned her face. "Aw, were you a victim of one of their pranks?"

"Unfortunately."

"So glad to hear it."

"Where have you been?"

"Parvati's started this new 'anti-man' feminist thing that she's roped me into," Ginny muttered, picking out a bright green robe, grimacing at it. It was kind of vulgar. He'd probably love it.

"So you've avoided me?"

She flustered. "I'm avoiding men."

"You're avoiding temptation."

She had to change the subject, and fast. "You, what size are you?"

"What size am I?"

"Yes. Robes," she gestured to him. "You're about the same build as my brother, sure he's about an inch taller than you maybe, but still."

"I don't know, I tend to just pick one that looks about right and hope it fits."

"You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"You don't think to check the size so you know for next time."

"It's a tactic that's worked out pretty well for me so far."

"You're trying this on."

He looked horrified. "No. That thing is hideous."

"I know, that's why I think it's perfect. Try it on."

"What do I get out of this?"

She took a step closer to him, forcing it into his hands. "What do you want?"

She should've punched that smug smirk right off his face.

Half an hour later she found herself outside the store, with a robe that she was fairly certain would fit her brother, and a guilty feeling settling into the pit of her stomach as she watched Zach walk off, a skip in his step. Changing rooms were so not intended for that sort of activity, and Parvati would kill her if she ever found out. She just wanted to go home and have a very hot bath to cleanse herself of the dirt.

When she apparated home and opened the door, she discovered that wasn't going to happen.

Parvati rounded on her, hands planted on her hips and a glare on her face, the redhead holding her own hands up automatically in defence, her wand still in her hand.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been out."

"You smell of man."

Right. Feminist anti-man thing. Ginny had almost forgotten about that. "I've been out, there are men in the outside world."

"You haven't forgotten our promise, have you?" she persisted.

"No, I haven't."

"What was it?"

"Men are evil, all they want is sex, etcetera, etcetera."

She didn't look convinced, but she did look satisfied enough, pulling back. "So you weren't with a man?"

"Not like that, no."

"Good," Parvati turned to the kitchen. "I've invited Zach round for lunch."

"Does he have to come here?" and couldn't he have told her? "What happened to anti-men and all that?"

"Zach's a friend, not an evil man. He understands our pain."

"I don't think Smith understands anything."

Parvati rolled her eyes, relaxing from her feminist spiel and becoming more like her old self. "So 'understand' is a bit of a stretch. Point is, Zach's a friend, and I don't mind friends so much. Not ones like Zach."

"What's so different about Zach?"

There was the crackle of fire behind her, and Parvati grinned, welcoming the guest into their home. Ginny didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She didn't want to. She'd been at his house last night; she didn't need to see his face again so soon.

"Ginny, do you want a drink too?"

She finally turned, a smile on her face as she spoke. "Do you want me to get them while you two catch up?"

"That'd be wonderful!" Parvati dragged Zach to sit on the sofa, sitting on the middle seat next to him, quite close.

Ginny left to the kitchen, thankful for a moment to herself. She needed to calm down. To recompose herself, so she could do her best to just ignore Zach and any of his little quips. Because no doubt there would be some.

When she got back to the living room and gave him his drink, she was surprised that he thanked her. Then again, Parvati was talking his ear off.

Parvati let out a hefty sigh, dropping her head on Zach's shoulder, cuddling up to his side. It was kind of amusing, the way that he didn't really react to it. Ginny had always found their friendship a little strange.

"You're the only man I can trust. I know you won't try to get into my pants."

Zach snorted. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You don't try to hide behind a mask of niceness."

It was Ginny's turn to make a snarky remark as she settled into her arm chair. "No, he's openly just a colossal twat."

He bit back a comment of his own.

"Are you going to this Christmas party Hannah's having?" Parvati asked, looking up at Zach.

He shrugged. "Not really thought about it. Ernie's going, obviously. You know I hate people."

"Do you want to go with me?"

"What?!"

The couple on the sofa turned to Ginny, who felt her face quickly heating up as she realised the outburst had been from her.

"That-that's hardly fair!" she stammered, trying to cover her mistake. "You taking someone and I still have to be anti-men."

"Well if I take someone, you can take someone too. You did say you felt bad about saying no to Steven."

Parvati was blissfully unaware of the edge that came into Zach's eyes. Ginny didn't know how anyone could miss it.

"What if I don't want to take Steven?" Ginny asked.

"That's your choice, not mine. You could take someone else," Parvati grinned up at Zach. "We could go as a trio."

"I think you should find someone you actually want to go to the party with, Pav," Zach tried.

"You're one of my best friends, why wouldn't I want to go with you?"

"I meant romantically."

"Who's to say that's not what I meant?"

The stunned look on Zach's face was echoed on Ginny's. The redhead couldn't quite comprehend the scene going on in front of her.

"Pav, think about this."

"I have. I want to go with you," she was getting impatient. "Will you come with me or not?"

"I can't," Zach tried to explain. A dark look crossed Parvati's face. "I'm sorry."

"What, are you planning on going with someone already?"

There was a hesitation. Ginny held her breath.

"Well, no, but-!"

"Then what's the problem?" apparently that would've been Parvati's only acceptable answer. "Why won't you go with me?"

"Because."

She pulled back, standing up. "Because you're a giant bastard the same like the rest of them?"

Ginny stood, making the decision for him. "Of course he'll go with you, Pav. He's just worried about you, that's all, right, Smith?"

The blond man had a strange look in his eyes as he watched Ginny, but shut his mouth and gave a shaky smile, nodding. "Course. I'd love to go with you."

"Excellent! I'll owl Hannah right away and let her know we'll be going. Do you want me to tell her you're bringing a plus one, Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, smile on her face. "Sure, why not?"

She expected Zach to be on her case once Parvati left the room, but he just sat there, a hard look in his eyes. She sat back down, taking a large gulp of her drink, entirely confused about all the feelings rushing round her head.

"Why did you do that?"

"Pav needs to start trusting men again. It's for her sake," Ginny explained.

"I meant say you were taking a plus one."

She shrugged. "I might."

"What if I'd planned on asking you?"

Ginny looked up into the brown eyes, her heart caught in her throat. "Were you?"

The two stared at each other in silence for what felt like forever. It was Zach who looked away. No, he wasn't.

"I guess that answers that," Ginny stated, standing and downing the rest of her drink. "I have an owl to write."

"You're really going to invite him?"

"No one else was planning on asking me."

She didn't know why she was so bitter. Her answer would've been no, wouldn't it?

xXx

She didn't see Zach until the party. She saw him around the house with Parvati, of course, but not alone. Even when Parvati was there, they barely spoke a word to each other. She didn't even want to look at him, not after what happened. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset about it.

Parvati was still getting ready when Ginny walked down the stairs, Zach there in the living room, playing with a rubix cube. He glanced up as she appeared, though when he realised who it was he completely forgot about the toy in front of him. She gave an awkward smile, gesturing to her dress. She still wasn't convinced light blue went with her hair, or eyes, but apparently Parvati was. And it was a nicely styled dress that covered her legs, which was all she could ask for.

"What do you think?"

"You look amazing."

Ginny's smile became less awkward, giving a slight laugh. "Thanks."

"You know, for a Gryffindor," Zach corrected once he recovered, though he stumbled over it.

"Sure," she moved to sit on her usual arm chair, looking down at the cube. "Having much luck?"

"Not really. I kind of want to just bury it in the ground."

"Aw, has the muggle toy stumped you?"

"You completed it yet?"

"I haven't tried," she admitted, smirk on her face. "I don't need to try to know the answer."

"Yeah, you girls, never be able to do it."

"Luna completes it once a day."

"Luna doesn't count. She's a Ravenclaw, and I bet there's a trick to it," he put it on the table, crossing his arms childishly. "Fucking muggle cube."

Ginny chuckled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Putting it all into a bun had been relatively unsuccessful. "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, I'm guessing Pav's going to be a while."

"Oh, she likes to be fashionably _late_."

"I shouldn't have arrived on time."

Ginny stood and headed towards the kitchen, kind of pleased when Zach did the same and followed her.

She jumped when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Your strap's all tangled," he muttered, breath on her neck, his fingers brushing against her skin.

"Th-thanks," she choked out, heart beating hard, blood rushing to her cheeks. "I always have this problem."

"Not a problem," his voice sounded so even in comparison to hers. "There, done."

His hand didn't leave her shoulder. She didn't try to push it off. It felt so warm, almost too warm, yet still comforting. She had the urge to turn around and kiss him, unable to stop herself as she leant back against his chest. His hand ran down her arm, reaching the crease of her elbow and drifting over her stomach, her hands shaking as his began to wander lower.

The fireplace crackled and flared, and his hands vanished, leaving ghosts in their place. Ginny spun round, mask on her face as she saw who it was.

"Steven!" she greeted, brushing the front of her dress down to try and get rid of the lingering sensations while walking towards him. "You're here!"

"I wasn't sure if you'd be ready or not," he admitted, glancing behind her at where Zach stood. His attention was all on her when she reached him though, smiling and kissing her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied, hyper aware of the fact Zach was in the room. "We should head off, Pav's going to be a while."

"Does, Zach was it? Not want company while he waits for her?"

"He has the rubix cube. And I'm not kidding when I say she's going to be a while," Ginny insisted, heading back to the fireplace, holding out the floopowder for him first. "The Longbottom town house."

"Got it," he winked, stepping into the fireplace. "See you there."

He disappeared into the flame, leaving the pair in the room again. Zach walked over to her, taking the pot from her hands, and offering it out to her. She hesitated before accepting a handful, stepping into the portal.

"See you there," Zach muttered, watching her nod and glup before throwing the powder down.

She left Zach and her house, arriving at Hannah's to see Steven waiting for her.

She blinked when she stepped out of the fireplace and felt something begin to grow on her head, raising her fingers to brush over what was there. Fuzzy things. Glancing at the rest of the room, she saw all the women had them; reindeer antlers.

Steven chuckled, tapping the festive hat that was on his head. "Hannah pulls out all the stops for Christmas, huh?"

"Doesn't she just."

Taking the hand offered to her, agreeing to head over to the drinks table, Ginny figured she'd make the best of it, greeting people as she passed. It wasn't like she didn't like Steven. He was very nice. There was just something missing.

She'd already settled and begun to enjoy herself when Parvati and Zach arrived.

"Ginny!" the redhead turned to the voice, seeing a familiar blonde female Hufflepuff heading over to them. "And Steven, so glad you could make it together."

Ginny rolled her eyes, ever the subtle one was Hannah. "Thanks for inviting us, Han."

"My pleasure! I know your brother was wandering round somewhere, wanting to speak to you. Something about your dad being in hospital?"

"Aha, ha," Ginny waved it off as naturally as she could. "Oh, that boy, whatever will we do with him? I'll try get onto that."

"Awesome," Hannah turned her attention to Steven, a sweet smile on her face. "Could you get us some drinks, Steven?"

With a calm smile of his own he agreed, taking orders before disappearing to the drinks table. When Ginny's eyes found Hannah's again, she decided that Hannah getting rid of Steven wasn't a good thing for her.

"Here I was thinking you'd be bringing your mystery man."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't think he didn't tell me, about when you were in the pub, and there was 'some jealous possessive boyfriend-figure' who made you leave early?"

Ginny felt her blood run cold. "Did he tell you who it was?"

"No, just that he was blond, couldn't remember his name. He said it was the man who was with you when I introduced you, but I told him he was probably wrong. After all, Zach's arrived with Pav."

"Yeah, weird that."

"Very weird," Hannah agreed, though she didn't look over to where they were. "So, who was it?"

"Who was who?"

"Your jealous possessive blond boyfriend-figure! Keep up!"

Ginny shrugged. "Don't know."

"Tell me! Tell me, tell me, tell me! Please!"

"Seriously, Han, I have no idea."

The woman whined, pouting and fluttering her eyes in a way that had Ginny laughing.

"Here are your drinks, ladies," Steven announced, making Hannah purse her lips and Ginny breathe a sigh of relief, taking her drink and a large swig of it straight away. If Hannah was going to be on her case it was going to be a long night.

"Hannah! You're so good at decorating your house for Christmas!"

Ginny nearly choked on the large swig when she heard Parvati's voice, turning to see her and Zach moving to stand with them, the woman giving Hannah a large hug, Zach's eyes finding Steven instantly. She felt Steven's arm wrap round her waist and decided one large swig wasn't enough.

"Thanks, Pav. I am really pleased with it this year-slow down, Ginny, I don't have unlimited drinks."

Zach snorted. "You should, she needs to fulfil her alcoholic tendencies."

"Fuck off, Smith."

"Likewise, Weasley."

"Well," Hannah interrupted, bringing all the attention back round to her. "Apparently the festive hat charm wasn't enough to get you two to cheer up for the night."

Parvati took Ginny's free arm, gesturing for her to follow. "Come on, I told your brother I'd fetch you."

Ginny felt her face go pale. She could feel Zach Smirking behind Parvati. "Really, I can find him later."

"No, I promised, come on."

"Steven-!"

"Can wait here with Hannah and Zach, Merlin, Ginny, it's only your brother."

"I don't want to see my brother."

Hannah grinned, wiggling her fingers as Ginny was dragged off, the redhead glancing between Steven and Zach, both who were looking at her, Steven with a reassuring smile, and Zach with an arrogant smirk.

Ugh how she hated him.

"Your brother didn't seem to think your dad was in hospital."

She hated that tone of voice too. "Yeah, it was a false alarm, you know, these things happen!"

"You sure that was who you were saying goodbye to?"

"Pretty sure."

"You want to tell that to him then?"

Ginny looked up, seeing the Golden Trio coming into view, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Course."

At least Hermione saw her first and greeted her with a large hug, a grin on the woman's face.

"How're you?"

"I'm pretty good thanks, you?"

"Oh, I'm beginning to stress! We haven't nearly finished our Christmas shopping and we're so behind schedule."

Harry chuckled behind her, Ron rolling his eyes. "We don't need a bloody schedule."

"It's December 14th, Ron! We don't have long left!" Hermione sighed heavily, worry in her eyes. "I've never left Christmas shopping so late."

"All the sales are on boxing day."

"That's after Christmas."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're insufferable."

Ginny rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers. "You wanted to see me?"

Ron nodded, turning to her with a questioning look. "Yeah, what's this about dad being in hospital?"

"Yes, what's this about your dad being in hospital?"

Ginny gave Parvati a sarcastic look. "I think I heard him, thanks."

The girl held her head high, feigning innocence.

"It was just a joke, George, you know how he gets."

He had to think about that one. "He joked about dad being in hospital?"

"Just a little harmless prank."

"I think I need to talk to him about that one. It's a bit out of order."

Ginny shook her head, laughing it off. "Don't worry, I think I can plenty teach him how out of order it was. Thanks for the offer though."

"If you're sure."

"Positive."

Hands were suddenly on her shoulders, a cheerful voice in her ear, recognising it as Hannah's. "Ginny! Are you done here?"

"I guess, wha-hey!"

Hannah grinned brightly, steering her in the direction of where they'd left the boys. "Goodo! I have something special for you!"

Parvati was next to them, trying to keep up. Ginny frowned, looking over her shoulder at Hannah. "What is it?"

"A surprise!"

"You're being very suspicious."

"A nice surprise?"

Ginny looked back to the direction they were going in, spotting Zach and Steven, the latter giving her a warm smile, the former looking as bored as always. She smiled back, glancing about to try see the surprise.

Her faced paled as she realised what it was. Mistletoe.

Before she had a chance to turn and run Hannah gave her one last shove straight into Steven, yelping and trying to steady herself, Steven helping her stand up straight.

"Oh look! Mistletoe!"

Ginny nearly growled. Hannah was so bad at pretending to be innocent.

"I guess that just means you'll have to kiss!" Hannah continued, a bright smile on her face.

Steven placed a hand on her arm, squeezing lightly. "You don't have to, you know. If you don't want to."

"No! No, it's fine," Ginny laughed nervously. "I mean, I'd like to."

Then why did she feel so doubtful?

"Good. I'd like to too."

Ginny gave a slightly awkward and shy smile, watching as Steven began to lean in closer to her. Hannah was there, giggling happily to her left, Parvati looking pretty coy about the whole thing. Ginny couldn't bring herself to look at the man next to Parvati. She didn't want to see his face, though she kind of knew what it would be. It was charmed Mistletoe though, to keep up with the Christmas spirit. Surely he understood they couldn't leave till they kissed.

Apparently he didn't.

As Ginny began to prepare herself, her vision was blocked by dark hair, yelping as she stumbled backwards in shock, blinking at the scene as she backed away from it. On Parvati's neck was Zach's hand, holding her in position, pressing her face against Steven's, a scowl on his face as he watched the pair. The room around her was silent, staring on at the bizarre scene.

Parvati managed to escape the hold, shoving Zach away from her, face tinged red as she stared at him in horror. "What the fuck?"

"What?"

His nonchalant answer didn't seem to be the right one. "What do you mean _what_?! What the hell was that?!"

"Don't know what you're talking about."

Ginny felt her face flame as Parvati turned and looked at her, completely speechless for once, looking between all three of them, flailing her arms madly.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Do what?"

"Make me kiss Ginny's date!"

"Oh that."

Parvati waited a moment. When she got no answer, she growled, raising her palm and slapping Zach. The blond man cursed, holding his cheek and giving her an angry look.

"Hey!"

"Don't you 'hey' me! You deserved that!"

"Whatever."

Ginny grasped Zach's wrist tightly in her hand, dragging him away from Parvati, trying to decide how angry she felt herself, excusing them both from the room and heading into the hall, not entirely sure what she planned on saying when she got him alone.

The two stood in silence, Ginny watching Zach expectantly, Zach looking down at the floor and shuffling his feet like a school boy.

"Zach-Smith, you can't just-!"

"Call me Zach."

Ginny hesitated, raising a brow. "What?"

She swore he blushed. "I prefer it when you call me Zach."

"Are you going to tell me what that was?"

There was a moment's pause, before he looked up. The strange, absolute sincerity in those brown eyes shocked her to the bone. She was used to the cocky, smug look on the familiar face, not this kind of tenderness. She honestly didn't know which she preferred.

"I meant it, when I said you were mine."

"I'm surprised you remember that."

He shrugged lightly, as if it was nothing. "It's hazy, but it's there."

Ginny stepped forward, closing the gap enough to stroke a hand up his arm. "Why didn't you say anything sooner?"

"Do you really need to ask that?"

There was the sarcasm she was used to. "No, I guess not." They didn't exactly see eye to eye after all. "It's not like you showed any interest in making me 'yours', other than that one drunken argument."

A kind of adorably embarrassed look crossed his face, shrugging again, but saying nothing.

"Were you scared?" she teased, smirk crossing her own face. "Though you're not known for your bravery, are you?"

"Piss off, Weasley."

"Make me, Zach."

The blond ran a hand through his hair, trying to stop the smile from breaking out on his face. "What we going to tell Pav and the others?"

Ginny grimaced, letting her hand drop back to her side. "I don't know. I feel terrible about Steven."

"It's not like he hadn't figured it out already," Zach reasoned. "He made it pretty clear that he knew something was going on when you left us earlier."

"What do you mean?"

"We may or may not have had a conversation about competing for you."

She frowned, thinking back to the mistletoe. "But Hannah would've seen that. She would've figured it out."

"Probably."

"Then why would she have…" Ginny trailed off, rubbing her brow. "Merlin's beard, Hannah, you just can't keep your nose out of things, can you?"

Zach stepped forward, closing the gap between them more, distracting her from her thoughts of Hannah. "We still need to figure out how to deal with Pav and everyone."

"I don't know. This isn't something I ever thought I'd need to do."

"I know what you mean," Zach smirked, a glint in his eyes as he brushed Ginny's hair from her face. "I can think of how to show them though."

Ginny rolled her eyes, but didn't push him away. "No thank you. Though I guess you can have a kiss."

"Just the one?"

"Don't push me, _Smith_."

He chuckled before his lips connected with hers, tongue slipping into her mouth. His sense-depriving kisses, they'd be the death of her. She lifted her hands, threading her fingers through his hair, under the hat, enjoying the softness of the locks, and the way his hands explored her body.

Maybe too much enjoyment. "Zach, seriously-!"

"Ginny!" the redhead looked up, face flaming as she saw the door open and the angry face of her brother.

Well shit.

"Get your slimy paws off my sister, you bloody-!"

"Ron, calm down!"

"I'm going to wring your neck!"

Ginny pressed her back against the staircase as Zach dodged out the way of her brother, darting down the hall, Ron hot on his heels, Hermione shouting after him. Ginny looked through the doorway to the living room to see Hannah giving her a thumbs up, Parvati behind her being comforted by Steven.

Ginny gave a slight smile. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

A loud ban made her cringe. Maybe she should stop her brother killing her…whatever Zach was.

xXx

_I got like, half way through proofreading and then realised I really couldn't be bothered and had a headache. SO hope there's not too many mistakes! Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Merry Yule/etc. And happy New Year! Loves and huggles to you all! _

_R+R_

_Thanks ~ _

_Kivea R. _


End file.
